


Flesh

by Alas



Series: Alternative Universe - Crazy [7]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Just outline, M/M, Pagan, Romeo and Juliet References, Werehart!Peter Dawson, Werewolf!Collins, Wip forever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 邪典+世仇





	Flesh

与（被）长期同居女友分手的Collins来到北方打猎，顺便理清自己的人生道路。他听说过善恶交战，但他的交战未免激烈了一点。

Collins从小就喜欢吃肉。真的肉，不是可怜巴巴的烧熟了的玩意，是从骨头上边撕下来的带血的肉。他吃掉了自己的宠物兔子、仓鼠、金鱼，以及一连串心理医生开的药。等他在12岁的时候杀死了妈妈刚买来的小马，他的父母总算意识到，这不是自己心心念念的“天才儿童综合征”。他被送去寄宿学校。

别多想，这也不是时髦的反社会人格设定。Collins是个善良的人。对待同学友善，对低年级宽厚。他只是很难对动物共情。在Collins看来，宠物都只是肉。他不明白为什么别人会大惊小怪，但他知道自己的行为会伤害别人的感情，因此他很内疚。他开始素食。尽管在寄宿学校坚持不同寻常的生活给他带来许多麻烦，甚至是敌意，Collins也没有放弃。

等到毕业，他到军队里待了几年，以为能找到平衡点。他没有，只找到更多“素食麻烦”。

退伍之后他和一个同样素食、练瑜伽、支持有机生活的杂志编辑同居。这段关系以他扛着一把猎枪跑去苏格兰森林告终。

森林让他感觉好多了。入夜之后的安静，黑夜里星星点点的灯光。

Collins在酒馆点了一杯啤酒，发现吧台另一边有个艳丽到不像本地人的姑娘冲自己微笑。她叫Eli，她还带着一群漂亮姑娘。酒吧里的男孩全都紧张起来。Eli订婚了，隔天就是万灵节，也是婚礼。夜晚渐入佳境，Eli的未婚夫Oscar后来也加入了。Collins和大伙儿玩得很好，但是男孩们醉酒之后开始推搡。Collins有点吃惊，Eli却骄傲地微笑，看着Oscar用头撞翻另一个男孩。老板端出德国式肉糕，命令大家都吃点，把酒精压下去。Collins婉拒了，说自己是素食主义者。Eli惊讶地大笑，她说连我们都不素食了。

肉糕没起什么作用，老板让他们去后院打。Eli挽起Collins，告诉他Oscar家里就是开旅馆的，可以给他打折。于是Collins从汽车旅店搬进了Dawson家。不过当家的老先生并不热衷于打猎。Oscar则喜欢用自己做的弓箭打野鸭、河狸、兔子。Oscar有个弟弟，Peter，他对Collins的素食主义赞赏有加。

Peter和自己的朋友们约Collins一起玩，他说知道有个可以打兔子的地方。Collins犹豫了一阵，答应了。

一路上Collins看到不少野兔留下的坑洞，他忍不住亢奋地吸鼻子，嗅着空气里的动物气味。Peter的朋友George不太喜欢Collins，准确地说是警惕。他总和Collins保持距离，尽管其他男孩女孩都对Collins一见钟情。

Collins却越发觉得此行是个错误。他远远看到兔子，会打从心里感到愉快——然后迫切地想杀死它们，直接剥皮吃掉——不用剥皮也行。他甚至抓住一只傻乎乎的鹌鹑，把它捏在手里，感觉到鸟的心脏狂跳。他把鹌鹑放掉了。Peter还在旁边，Collins不想让他看见自己另外一部分。

无论如何，他的假期快结束了。他至少能给Peter留个好印象，是吧？

天色渐暗，他们到了林间一栋小木屋，和Eli、Oscar汇合。他们喝了很多酒，跳舞狂欢。等所有人都醉得厉害，Eli神秘地端出一盘小酒杯，杯子盛满透明的液体。除了Collins，所有人都兴奋起来。Collins以为那是伏特加，但是喝到嘴里才发现，只是水。

神奇的水。其他人想必也有同样的感受。多数人脱掉鞋子跳舞，轻快的五朔节花柱舞。被踩断的草茎也成了一个花纹繁复的圈。男孩们头顶头摔跤。Collins被愉快的倦意笼罩了，他同时又清醒，酒精带来的昏沉头痛一扫而空。Collins也抓住Peter的肩膀，抵住他的额头。Peter露出明亮的笑容，他比Collins想象中力气更大。Peter光洁的皮肤贴在Collins额前，他的鼻尖热乎乎的。他……他觉得有些坚硬的东西抵着自己。

额头，不是别的地方。

Collins退开一点，发现那是角。他发现每个男孩都有角。草丛间的脚印也逐渐变了形状。姑娘们的笑声变得低沉粗嘎，她们应该跳得那么远、那么高吗？能一步越过丁香树丛那么高？

奇怪的是，Collins完全不觉得奇怪。他仍然和他们寻欢作乐，让Peter把他摔在地上，并且宣布得分。清凉甘甜的水不断呈到面前，他喝了一杯又一杯。他倒在艾蒿丛里，沉沉睡去。

 

不老泉只有在万灵节才流到人间。

Peter凑进Collins，碰碰他的脸颊。Collins睡得很沉。Peter忍不住笑起来，他也不知道哪个部分这样好笑。George在和其他公鹿打架，虽然还不到结婚的年纪。Oscar解开衬衫领口，炫耀着鹿角划伤。姑娘们摇摆着头和肩膀，大片大片的芒草倒在她们脚下。被踩实的地方来年不会长出草，外来人看见怪圈，会被弄得莫名其妙。或许就是这一点非常好笑。Peter把脸埋进Collins脖颈，他觉得一些软乎乎的东西刺得脸上发痒。

George惊声尖叫。

Peter惊醒，他看见面前一片灰色。是狼的冬毛。尖锐的黑色毛发穿过灰白色的绒毛，在风里起伏。但这不对，Collins本该在这儿。

Peter发现自己抱着一头灰狼。

鹿群惊慌四散。Oscar硬是把Peter拖走了。他告诉Peter，狼人和自己的族群不共戴天。维多利亚时期狼还在猎杀鹿群作为娱乐。后来轮到鹿的报复，直到第一次世界大战，最后一头吃过鹿肉的狼被吊死，丘陵地再也没有狼，仇杀才算告一段落。Eli提醒他新来的狼会带回旧有的仇恨。

Peter说Collins不一样，他不是本地人，还是素食主义者。再说十一月已经开始降温，他不能把Collins独自留在山上。Peter扛起Collins和他的猎枪回到Dawson旅馆。

万灵节就是婚礼。狼回到丘陵地的消息已经传播出去了。鹿群窃窃私语，躁动不安。只有狼还沉睡着，他要等到天亮才能醒来，发现自己整个生活从里到外被打散，也不知道能不能重新拼合。


End file.
